


Don't Need a Boy

by Aaronlisa



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel finds support in the most  unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Need a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Set during Season Two. There's mentions of pairings from the show.

It _hurts_ to see Finn hanging off of Quinn. Especially after Finn has told her that when he kisses Quinn, he felt fireworks that he never felt with her. Rachel knows that he's lying but it still hurts. Then again, she's not certain if he's lying about having felt nothing with her like what he feels with Quinn or if he's lying about how Quinn makes him feel. Either way, it just hurts. She doesn't need to analyze his words to death. 

What makes it worse is the fact that she can't seem to catch a break when it comes to the opposite sex. Finn, Jesse, Puck and even Blaine have done nothing but confuse her with their kisses and words. 

Finn: he tells her that he loves her only to dump her and then run back into the safety of Quinn's open arms. 

Jesse: she's not quite sure if he was only after her as a favour to Shelby or if he meant any of the pretty promises that fell out of his mouth so easily. He's a better actor than Finn so she's never quite sure what to believe when she replays her memories of him. 

Puck: it's undeniable that Puck wants her sexually. She knows that she'd only have to crook her finger and he'd come running over to her. But what Rachel isn't sure of is whether or not Puck actually wants her for anything other than a quick tumble (or two) in bed. She's not even sure if he wants to be her friend. 

Blaine: she gets why Blaine said what he said in the coffee shop. It's easier at their age to identify as one sexual identity than to be indecisive. She also knows Kurt well enough that she can't help but think that Kurt pushed Blaine into making a decision he might not be ready to make. It still hurts that he wasn't honest with her, that he wasn't honest about the fact that their few (sober) kisses were pretty intense. 

Rachel sighs as she shuts her locker door. There's no point in mooning over boys and what might have been. Each of the boys she had felt something for have moved on with their lives, so she should too. She jumps when she realizes that Santana is standing right beside her locker. 

"What do you want?" Rachel quietly asks. 

There was a time when her voice would have been so full of venom for the cheerleader but now she's pretty sure that Santana helped her from making a big mistake. If Santana's actions tore her and Finn apart, maybe it was for the best since he couldn't wait to rush back to Quinn and his supposed glory days. 

"This is boring," Santana says as she looks at Rachel. 

"I am not sure I know what you mean," Rachel admits. 

It's not as if she's dressed any differently than normal. Rachel sighs as she waits for Santana to insult her clothing in some way. (It's what the cheerleader does best.) 

"Finn didn't deserve you," Santana says. "Get over it. Get over Frankenteen." 

It's certainly not what she expected to hear from Santana. Rachel looks at her and then looks around the hallway. Surely, there's someone waiting to do something worse to her once Santana has lured into her a false sense of security. 

"If I have to hear Quinn and Finn sing about their love one more time in glee I am gonna lose it." 

"So what do you want me to do about it? Everyone seems to prefer their 80s power ballads over my singing, yourself included," Rachel says. 

"Grow a pair," Santana says. 

"That is physically impossible," Rachel says. "I have to go to class." 

Santana rolls her eyes but lets Rachel go. Surprisingly enough Rachel makes it to class without being slushied or insulted. It's a win, especially after the random encounter with Santana. The class goes by slowly as Rachel tries her best to pay attention to the teacher but her heart's not really into it

When the bell rings, she debates skipping out of glee. It's not as if anyone there wants to hear her input. And it's not as if she wants to deal with Quinn and Finn. However, Santana is waiting for her again when she exits the class room. 

"Look I know we're not really what you'd call friends and you seem to need all of that bullshit but glee has been sucking. And that's because you're letting someone like Quinn win." 

Rachel sighs as she folds her arms over her chest. She's not sure why Santana is suddenly deciding to act like she cares. It's not as if she really cares. Rachel has decided to let the whole Quinn/Finn thing blow over on its own. The only way she can do that is by acting like she has been. 

"Don't you need to fight for your man or something like that, isn't there a song you can sing that'll stick it to Quinn?" Santana asks. 

"Probably but who says I want to?" Rachel asks in response. 

"Good for you!" Santana says. "So why are you acting like you're depressed over Frankenteen going back to Quinn?" 

"For your information, and it's not as if it's really any of your business, it hurts that Finn has decided that Quinn is the one that does it for him. While I thought I had something special with Finn, I apparently had nothing at all. And although there are several songs that I could use to express how I am feeling, I feel that it's rather unwanted. So I am going to ask you Santana, why do you care?" 

Santana rolls her eyes at Rachel. "Look I'll be honest with you, I don't really like you Berry. But the best part about glee was the fact that you didn't take shit from me or anyone else. Because of you, we all got to have a chance to sing. Now because you're going with the flow or whatever it is that you're doing, we're getting subjected to Quinn and Finn being co-captains of glee." 

"Excuse me," Rachel interrupts Santana. "I am still co-captain of glee." 

"Really?" Santana asks with a smirk. "Then maybe you can explain this text from Quinn?" 

Santana pulls out her cell phone and shows Rachel a text message that apparently everyone in glee, but her had received, inviting everyone over to Quinn's house to discuss what their plans are for sectional. The text message clearly states that Rachel is not to be invited since her ideas will only bring down the team. Rachel snatches Santana's phone out of her hand as she storms off to glee. She's so angry that she doesn't even hear Santana's chuckle. 

Rachel throws the door open and ignores Mr. Schuester as he tells her that it was nice of her to finally arrive. She stops in front of Quinn and Finn who are holding hands and smiling. 

"What do you want Man Hands?" Quinn asks. 

"You might be dating Finn for _now_ and you can keep him for all that I care, but there is no way that I am going to let you to try steal glee club from me. I am the co-captain with your boyfriend. If you don't like that, then I suggest you leave." 

"What makes you think that anyone wants you to be co-captain of this team?" Quinn coldly asks. "We lost because of you, because of how you dated St. James last year." 

"Did we Quinn?" Santana asks. "St James had a better team than we did and if I recall it's not as if we ever planned on doing Queen for Regionals." 

"We lost because Vocal Adrenaline was the better team. We lost because no one is dedicated enough to put in the time or energy to make us a winning team. Every time I try to do something for this team, you're one of the first belittling me and my decisions." 

"Fine Berry, you think it's just me that's dragging this team down, let's put it to the vote," Quinn says. "Let's ask the team who they want as a captain of this team. You or me." 

Quinn stands up and faces the rest of the group and for a moment Rachel feels like she's going to be sick. But then Santana is standing beside her, her hand reaching for Rachel's. 

"Everyone we're going to vote on this," Quinn says. 

"It should be a ballot," Puck says. "None of this raising your hand garbage." 

"Mr. Schue, would that be alright?" Finn asks. 

"Sure," Mr. Schuester says. 

Rachel watches as he hands out sheets of paper and everyone writes down a name. She's grateful that it's a ballot to vote for her or Quinn, otherwise it would have just been a popularity contest. Time seems to speed up as Mr. Schuester collects everyone votes before he reviews them at the piano. If she's lost, she knows she'll have to quit glee because Quinn will make her life miserable. She looks over at Finn and she can't help but feel jealous of the blonde cheerleader who seems to have it all, while Rachel only really has glee. 

"Alright, I've counted the votes up and by a landslide, your female captain is," Mr. Schuester says, pausing for effect. "Rachel Berry." 

Santana and a few others clap, while everyone else looks bored. Rachel shoots Quinn a victorious smirk. She's won, not that it should surprise her but it does. 

"Now that I've proven that I am the rightful captain of this team, I would like to sing a song, if that's okay?" Rachel asks. 

Mr. Schuester smiles as she walks up to the front of the classroom. The song itself doesn't matter it's the performance that does. And Rachel gives it her all. She doesn't need Finn, she doesn't need to feel hurt every time she sees him with Quinn. If Finn (or any of the other boys she's felt something for) can't take her like she is, then she doesn't need to get jealous or hurt or angry over it. It's their loss not hers. Towards the end of the song, Santana gets up and sings with her. 

Rachel knows that they're not friends by any stretch of that word but it feels nice to have someone who wants her to be herself.

((END))


End file.
